Meet Again (ShikaNeji)
by HerBeautifulDeath
Summary: It's been 11 years since Neji has seen Shikamaru, so when Shikamaru shows up at his school as the new kid it's no surprise that Neji can't seem to recognize him. However the sweet but lazy Shikamaru that neji knew as a child is gone, replaced with a moody teenager who only seems to care about sleep.
1. Chapter 1

_I moved my hand steadily along the letters on the page before me, doing my best to learn each line and curve of the letters. My grip tightened on the pencil as I heard a sigh from beside me. I looked to my left to see my seatmate had completed his letter assignment and was flipping through a picture book. I looked back down to my paper and forced my hand to make the shape of the R faster, doing my best to move ahead and do better than the one who sat next to me. _

_"Hey Neji, need any help?" I felt my eyes narrow as I turned to the boy next to me._

_"No thanks Shikamaru I can do it." I pushed my pencil back down to the paper and went on to my U's hating how mine looked all wavy compared to Shikamarus straight ones._

_I pushed my pencil down harder in hope of keeping the lines straight, only to have the lead snap and leave a large dark spot in the middle of my W. I felt my lip quiver at the unimpressive shape of my letters and the horrid dark color the broken lead left on my page. Tears began to sting the corner of my eye; I bit my lip to hold them back when I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_"Neji." I whipped my head away to hide my face, my shoulder length hair swiping across my neck. _

_"What do you want Shikamaru?" My words sounded harsh to my own ears but I kept my back turned._

_After a short pause I felt my hand picked up by another. It gripped my fingers tightly and I felt the burning in my eyes begin to go away as I turned back to the front. "Thanks."_

"Neji. It's time to wake." I grumbled at the sound of the quiet voice coming from my door way.

When I glanced up I saw my cousin standing just outside the door, her dark hair almost covering her pail lavender eyes.

I sat up and pushed a strand of my similarly colored hair away from my face. "Thank you for waking me Hinata."

She nodded as she stepped into the room to set a towel on my dresser. "You're welcome Neji. I heard you up late studying last night so I thought you might want to sleep in a bit."  
I looked over to notice that my alarm had been unplugged and picked my watch up from the nightstand, noticing she'd let me sleep in thirty minutes later than usual. I gave her a smile as I pushed my hair back with a crème headband that was lying on the floor next to my feet.

"Is your father still home?" She nodded her head slightly and turned to leave the room.

"He said he would be gone by the time you were ready and left money on the counter for our lunches." She nodded her head as she left, closing the door behind her.

For a moment I continued to sit in my bed, staring at the open books on my desk and the rumpled clothing on the floor. I thought of my dream. I had been studying too hard last night. I couldn't see any other reason to be remembering insignificant things from the past.

I rubbed at my eyes and stood up quickly from the bed, growing light headed by the movement. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and walked over to the wardrobe, opening it to pull a school uniform from inside.

I inspected the wardrobe carefully as I admired the craftsmanship of the flowers my cousin had painted onto it. I recalled my first month of moving in with my uncle and his family. I had refused to unpack and left it empty for quite some time, unaware to the thought that had been put into it. When my uncle finally told me of my cousins hard work I was appalled with myself for ignoring their hospitality and quickly unpacked everything I owned, finally feeling at home in the large house that seemed to be always empty.

I piled the clothes on top of the towel and headed for the bathroom, taking a quick shower. I felt myself wake up as the first burst of cold water splashed onto my skin. I shiver went down my spine as goose bumps crawled across my body. I scrubbed the shampoo into my scalp and relaxed as the apple scent filled the air.

A knock sounded on the door as I began to rub conditioner into the ends of my hair.

"Neji, sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if I left my phone in there?" Hinata's soft voice came through the door to me and I looked out of the shower to the counter, finding the small pink phone on the counter next to my clothes.

I pulled my towel from the counter and wrapped it around my waist, drying my hands on it at the same time. I picked up the small phone just as it began to vibrate.

I pulled open the door and handed it to her, my wet hair dripping on the phone and floor around us. "Sorry about that, someone's calling you."

She smiled and pulled the phone from my hand, she looked down and I watched a blush cross her cheeks before she put the phone to her ear. "N-Naruto?"

I felt my nose scrunch up at the sound of the annoying boys' name that Hinata was currently infatuated with. I turned from her to shut the door on whatever annoying conversation was about to ensue and hopped back in the shower to rinse my hair as quickly as possible. Enjoying the now warm shower water against my skin. As I turned off and stepped out of the shower I did my best to dry off with the already damp towel.

After I decided I wasn't going to get any dryer I took my blow dryer from the drawer and began the slow process of drying my waist length hair, only drying it half way before I threw my headband back on and pulled it back into a low pony tail at the nape of my neck. I threw on the top part of my uniform and opened the door to find Hinata standing there with her hand poised to knock.

"S-sorry I was just wondering if we could head to school a little early so I could help Naruto with his homework."I rolled my eyes at the mention of the fools name but nodded my head.

"Of course I'll go grab my bags and keys would you mind getting me a granola bar for breakfast?" she nodded her head before skipping of down the hall, her uniform the same colors as mine but swapped, with a navy knee length skirt and a khaki colored polo.

I walked to my room and gathered my books into a worn out backpack. I stepped from my room and closed the door to see Hinata coming up the stairs with a piece of toast in her hand. "We're out of granola bars."

I took the toast from her hand and bit into it holding it in my mouth as I grabbed keys from the hook outside my bedroom door. "Mmhhm?"

She sent me a confused look before pulling the toast from my mouth. "What?"

"Ready?" She nodded her head and flipped to go down the stairs, her long hair almost hitting me in the face.

I followed behind her with a sour look on my face, not looking forward to spending the morning with Naruto and his friends.

**Masashi Kishimoto is the rightful owner of naruto, the wonderful man :3 haha**

**Umm ya first time writing a fanfiction, also this is still to be edited by an outside source, though I have read through it a couple of times :3**

**Sorry if this sucks **


	2. Chapter 2

The sour look remained on my face throughout the morning activities. The place between my eyebrows furrowed as I watched Naruto interacting with my cousin. He was constantly teasing her and talking to her, but as far as I could tell that's all it was and he felt nothing more for her. I frowned and turned away from the scene to look across the school courtyard, just in time to notice a boy arriving at school. He stood out, wearing regular clothing and hair pulled back into a deep brown spiky ponytail that seemed familiar. I bit my lip and tried to think of where I had seen the boy but couldn't figure it out. Giving up I shrugged my shoulders, but still let my eyes follow his movements across the courtyard and into the school.

After watching the door for a moment I pulled a book from my bag and began to study, finding it hard to concentrate on the words before me. I closed my eyes and pictured the boy's face again, trying my hardest to remember why the boy looked so familiar. I scrunched up my nose and put the palm of my hand to my forehead, trying my hardest to remember him. I felt a small tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Hinata standing above me, a smile creasing lines into her face. "Hey Neji, the bell rang."

I stood quickly and gathered my things, throwing them into my bag and quickly hurrying toward the door, hoping with all my might I wouldn't be late. I had worked hard for three years to have perfect attendance, and didn't feel like screwing it up in my 4th. I noticed the amount of kids in the hallways dwindling as I rushed to the other side of the school, cursing the four minute passing periods. I stepped through the door to my class and sat just as the bell rang, smiling inwardly at my success.

The smile shrunk as the teacher took his place at the head of the room, the usual bored look written on his face, I pulled the books for the class from my bag, prepared for the lesson when he began to speak. "All right class we have a new student today, if you could welcome him with open arms please."

The grey haired teacher waved his hand toward the door lazily and the brunette boy from earlier stepped into the room. He nodded sluggishly and sauntered over to the desk near mine, sitting down and immediately throwing his head on the desk. I curled my lip and turned away from him. Of course the new kid just had to be the type who never did anything in school, lazy bum. I had never understood how a person could so easily laze about their life. Here I had spent my whole life trying to bring myself to be on top and yet there were people like him who simply did nothing. It was so confusing to me that a person could be like that.

The class passed slowly and I couldn't help but casting glances at the boy occasionally. At one point I noticed a paper sticking out from his bag and tried to read the name, but couldn't quite make it out. Peeved that I was even trying, I focused harder on the assignment in front of me. By the end of class my head was hurting from the concentration I put out to just not look at the boy. When the bell rang he was still sleeping, I was to the door before I turned back and walked to his desk. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him roughly. "Hey, you need to wake up."

He sat up with a stretch, letting a large yawn escape his mouth. "Huh?"

He turned his black gaze toward me before rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

I rolled my eyes and pouted at him. "The bell rang. You need to get moving."

He nodded and grabbed his bag, pulling the piece of paper that was sticking out from it. "Hey would you mind showing me to room 105? I seem to have lost my map."

A small chuckle came from his lips after he spoke and I nodded my head in the direction of the main staircase. "Go down those and take a left, it should be to your right somewhere."

"Hey thanks man!" He turned and took off quickly toward the staircase.

I tore my gaze from him just as the tardy bell for my next class rang. "Damn it."

I took off jogging toward my next class. When I burst in the students all glanced up at me, staring in shock as the door burst open. "Mr. Hyuuga. You're late."

"I know Mr. Lee, sorry. I was helping a new student get to class and…" I was cut off when an arm wrapped violently around me.

"Ah yes! So kind you are Neji." I watched impatiently as tears glistened in his eyes.

"Ahh, the beauty of youth." I nudged my shoulders from his grip and walked to my seat.

Sitting down I pulled a journal from my backpack and began to write the prompt from the board.

I stood from the desk as the lunch bell rang and walked into the crowded hallways, weaving my way through and doing my best not to bump into anyone. I finally made it to the front doors of the school and pushed through them, making my way over to a tree that sat off to the left. Sighing, I sat down and pulled a book from my bag. I had just begun to read when I heard a thump next to me. I looked over to see one of the brown sacked lunches from the cafeteria; I looked up and noticed Hinata walking away, Kiba following silently next to her. I scrunched my nose as Naruto jumped between the two of them, yelling loudly.

"Will that boy ever become less annoying?" I looked up and grunted when the site of the brunette boy appeared before me.

"Don't count on it." I turned back to my book as he sat down next to me.

He laid his back against the tree and began to doze off, the wind rustling his bangs lightly across his face. "Ha. How can you sleep all the time?"

He didn't reply to me as he shifted his position, but I saw a small smile appear on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned to my book, instantly becoming enthralled in the pages.

"Hey Neji?" I scrunched my brow together and looked over.

"How do you know my name?" He grinned at me and reached for my lunch.

"Hey do you mind if I have this? I was too lazy to make my lunch this morning." I frowned but nodded my head, then reached to grab the bag, passing it his way.

"That is if you tell me why you know my name, have we met before?" He nodded his head and snatched the bag from me, grabbing out the sandwich and biting into it.

"MMm yeah, we have. But I didn't realize it was you until one of the girls in my last class told me your name."He licked his fingers as he put the last bite into his mouth.

"May I ask how it is that we know each other?" He frowned at me and lay back down.

"Eh. Too bothersome." It was my turn to frown as he shut his eyes and turned his back to me.

"I think it's only fair that I know your name, since you know mine." He jumped to his feet suddenly and stretched.

"I had to work for your name, so now then wouldn't it be unfair if I just told you mine?" I watched as he walked away.

"H-Hey where are you going, we were talking." He threw his hands behind his head and glanced back at me.

"I'm going somewhere quiet so I can nap." I felt myself growing angry at the sight of his retreating backside quickly catching myself and do my best to calm down, turning back to my book and finishing the last chapter before heading off to finish the school day.

* * *

**Hey sorry for the slowness of the update, I have been slammed with school lately, not mention ridiculously sick so I haven't had much time to write.**

**I'm afraid this upload isn't to great, and like the others is short. They always take so long to write and it seems so small on here haha.**

**I wanna say thanks for the comments on the first chapter, i was really starting to have doubts about this story because it isn't very popular on the other site i use when uploading my stories. your comments mean a lot and I will be trying harder from now on to make longer updates, and get them up at a more reasonable time.**

**Thanks**

**Hailey :) **


	3. Chapter 3

I leaned back against the car, and checked my watch for the umpteenth time as I waited for Hinata after school. It had been 10 minutes since school had been released, and the parking lot was congested, meaning it would be impossible to get out for at least another 15.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, and I pulled it out, flipping it up quickly at the sight of Hinata's name. "Hey, Hinata where are you?"

Her voice came through the phone quieter than usual as there was loud yelling in the background. "Hey Neji, sorry I didn't call earlier but Naruto invited me to come out with Kiba and some of the others, so we skipped fourth and went out to bowl and eat."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I see. When will you be home then? I'm sure your father will want to know."

"Well I shouldn't be out too late; I'll be home around 7 I guess." As she replied I spotted a head of black spiky hair crossing the parking lot.

I watched as he looked at his watch and then looked around the parking lot, searching for something. After a moment he sighed and sat on a bench, laying his head back he seemed to be going to sleep again. "Hey Hinata, I'm going to let you go, please be home on time."

Without waiting for a reply I shut the phone and walked toward where the boy was sitting. I took a seat on the bench next to him and nudged his foot lightly with my own. One eye opened in reply and a grunt escaped his mouth as he spotted me.

"Is it going to be a habit of yours to wake me up?" His eye closed, as he shifted and repositioned himself.

"I may stop after I learn your name, I have asked a few people but none of them really knew. You really do seem somewhat familiar but I can't place a name with the face. I do wish you'd tell me your name."I frowned as he sat up from his position, an annoyed sigh falling from his lips.

He turned around and glared at me "Look I'd really just like to sit here in peace and wait for my dad to come pick me up." He glanced through the parking lot and scrunched his nose. "If he ever gets here that is."

"If you'd like I can give you a ride home. My cousin went out with some friends and I don't really have anything to do now anyway. You can just text your dad and let him know." I stood from the bench and waited for him to do the same.

"Um, sure." He flipped his phone open and ran his fingers across the keypad quickly. "Thanks."

I nodded and headed off into the parking lot, unlocking the door, I held it open to let him slide inside. He raised his eyebrows at me and I released the door quickly, a slight pink hinting my cheeks as I turned away from him. I went hurriedly to my side of the car and climbed in. "Alright where do you live?"

"You know that old place on the other side of town by the woods?" I nod my head in response to his question, and then drop my jaw as realization dawned on me.

"Y-you live all the way out there?" He smirked and nodded his head. I felt my face fall as I looked at the red line, leaning a little close to the E, "Well all right but I will have to stop for gas."

He nodded his head and gazed out the window.

As we pulled away from the gas pump, I thought about the old house up on the hill. "Hey that's the old Nara place right? I used to have a friend who lived there, he left a while back though and…" I paused and looked at the person sitting in my passenger seat. "W-wait you're Shikamaru aren't you."

He looked over at me and winked. "Bingo"

A frown creased my face as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Wow you sure have grown big."

He smiled then and turned to face me "Well I can't say the same for you, you seem to be the same size"

I frowned "Hey now, I'm nowhere near as short as I was then, heck I'm not even that short now, I'm six two, it's not my fault you are a giant."

He shook his head while clucking his tongue "Oh I don't know I wouldn't say six/five is quite giant material. And are you sure you are six two, the height from your shoes doesn't count."

A slight growl escaped from my lips as I remained silent and stared ahead at the road.

Forty-five minutes later we arrived to the entrance of the Nara residence "All right well I'll see you tomorrow at school."I waited a moment, and when there came no reply I turned to see Shikamaru sound asleep in my passenger seat. With a heavy sigh I put the car in park and stepped out, walking to the front gate I pushed the small intercom button.

"Umm, Hello my name is Neji, I have Shikamaru in my car and he seems to be in a dead sleep." I was greeted by silence on the other end, and then the metal gates slowly slid open.

I took my queue and jumped into the car, easing it into the driveway, where I stopped in front of the doors. Not a moment later two people stepped out with large grins on their faces, as I stepped from my car they rushed over to me.

"Neji, oh my lord how you have grown. Just look at you, I remember when you were ye big and followed Shikamaru around everywhere." His mother cracked a grin and put her arms out to hug me.

I gave her a nervous smile and a quick hug, wishing they hadn't been home. I turned to his dad; whose hand was out waiting for a handshake. "Thanks for bringing him home. We were tied up with one of the managers of a new branch of our fish and game store."

I shook his hand quickly and then glanced to the car. "I'm not sure if he's gonna wake up, he seems pretty out, which is odd considering how much he sleeps."

Shikamarus dad let out a large billowing laugh as he approached the car and opened the door. "Wow he really is out like a light isn't he. Say Neji, you wouldn't mind carrying him up to his room would ya?"

"U-ummm" I looked at Shikamaru's sleeping figure and sighed. "I don't know if I can make it up to a room, he looks kind of heavy, but I could probably make it to the couch."

His dad slapped a hand on my shoulder and nodded his head. "I'd do it myself, but the old bones can't lift him like they used to."

I chuckled as I opened the door, thinking that even the young bones wouldn't have been able to carry Shikamaru so well. I reached around to undo the seat belt and began to lift him up; grunting as I felt his weight settle in my arms, I did my best to get him out without bumping his head.

Halfway up the stairs, his body suddenly stiffened as he opened his eyes and looked up at me. "U-umm what are you doing?"

I felt my face reddening as I glanced behind me at his parents, both hiding their laughter from me by turning their heads. "Your father asked me to help you into the house since you were sleeping."

I set Shikamaru down as he looked behind me to his parents. "Hmph, you all could have just woke me up you know?"

I shrugged my shoulders and went back down the porch steps, "Yea I'll remember that next time." I smiled at his parents and seated myself in the car. "See you around."

**Sorry for such a long wait guys, the girl who proofreads my stories said she is going to relax this summer and so it's been harder to get her to read for me, especially since i just moved to a new state! I mean before I could go bang down her door and get her to do thins, now though it's through e-mail, and that just doesn't have the same effect it seems 3 **

**Anyways these are supposed to be at the beginning, but suck it, i don't own naruto or its characters 'A'**


End file.
